The present invention relates to an improved version of the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,861 which issued on July 18, 1989 and was entitled "Earpiece Cushion Apparatus for Eyeglasses", and a novel variation of the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,604 which issued to Robert B. Fuller on Jan. 9, 1979 and was entitled "Eyeglass Retainer".
As can be seen by reference to the patent, this eyeglass strap comprises a length of resilient material which is joined together at its ends to create tubular members which are dimensioned to frictionally engage the earpiece arms of a pair of eyeglasses wherein the length of material is specifically dimensioned to create resilient force on the ends of the earpieces when the eyeglass strap is stretched across the back of the user's head.
While the Fuller device is more than adequate for serving the particular function for which it was specifically designed and constructed, this particular device is not particularly well suited for those individuals who are bothered by rearward pressure being exerted on the bridge of their noses by the resilient force applied by the device.
In addition, there are also many people who would prefer to have their eyeglasses suspended from their necks a substantial distance below the level possible through use of the relatively short strap length provided by Fuller.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among people who wear eyeglasses for a new eyeglass strap construction which will not only provide a secure frictional engagement between the ends of the eyeglass strap and the user's head without creating a rearward pressure on the user's nose while deployed in its operative disposition and, which also will allow the user to suspend their eyeglasses fairly low on their upper torso when they are not using their glasses.
Furthermore, there has been an equally pressing need for an eyeglass strap construction which will serve a utilitarian function above and beyond those currently served by any other existing eyeglass strap construction and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.